


Keystone to the future.

by Messedup4ever



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messedup4ever/pseuds/Messedup4ever
Summary: A keystone can often be defined as the central stone at the summit of an arch, a means of locking the whole together. Where it remains ever steadfast even if the foundations may falter.Robert Sugden and Aaron Dingle are the keystones of one another's life.*****************************************************





	Keystone to the future.

It was a typical day in July, a day no different than any other.  
However for Aaron and Robert it was a day that would be forever etched in their hearts, a date that would never be forgotten.  
A day of dual proposals, renewed commitments, undying love and promises of forever.

All locked within one moment.  
One day.  
One moment.  
The keystone of their future together.

How do you go about proposing marriage to your husband?  
When you are technically already married just not in the legal sense.

What would make it special, perfect even because it had to be perfect for Robert, for himself, for their present, their future and everything that had gone before, all of the good and all of the bad.

One day.  
A day they'd never forget, a day that would prove to be the keystone of the rest of their life.

**************************************************

Robert had already planned his morning he'd get up early as not to wake Aaron sneak into Hotten to get whatever he needed to make this perfect. The plan was to get new wedding rings to replace the tarnished ones. He'd wear Aaron’s favourite outfit on him which just happened to be what he wore the last time he planned to propose; thankfully the smell of lake water a distant memory. It was all planned, a picnic at the cricket pavilion which he knew Aaron would roll his eyes at but the last and only picnic they’d shared together was such a treasured memory for Robert. That particular memory conjured up such feelings of warmth and love even though his memory of betraying Aaron still haunted him it always would if he was honest with himself.

But today wasn’t about the mistakes of the past it was about them, their hopes and dreams for their future together. Their reunion much like this memory, marked Aaron returning to him back where he belonged and they did belong together, in every way that one person can belong to another;Robert knew it then and he knew it now. They were soul mates, life partners however you want to describe it, the truth of it all remained Aaron Dingle was the keystone of his life, the reason, he makes him a better man, the love of his life and today was all about showing Aaron this.

The only thing Robert struggled with was how he'd coerce Aaron into turning up as he knew if he mentioned the word picnic he'd never live it down after last time and Robert didn't know if he could take the scolding. However the word pavilion may evoke a fonder memory for Aaron after the never having sex outdoors rule was broken, so in order to be a little less Robert he decided he'd leave the word picnic out of it, you know just to be on the safe side.

Unbeknownst to Robert, Aaron had been doing some secret proposal planning of his own in the days previous. Determined to make the first and last time he'd ever propose, as perfect as a Dingle and his family could make it. Chas, Liv, Paddy he'd even roped Victoria into helping which she of course relished in. On Chas’s suggestion even Cain was in on his plans, Aaron didn't want to involve Cain at first, he feared the ribbing due to the romance and Cain didn't do romance well not publicly anyway, due to it harming his hard man image. But Aaron didn't care he'd already resigned himself to being called soft lad for the foreseeable but it would all be worth it for the man he loves.

Cain would prove crucial to Aaron's plans as the local mechanic and all, what with Robert’s car due an MOT who else would have the opportunity to possibly tamper with the fuel gauge to ensure it would break down at the most unfortunate moment for Robert, but in the most perfect place for Aaron's proposal to take place. He had heard Robert mentioning something about meeting some mates in Hotten on that very day, he did think it was odd as the words Robert Sugden and mates just didn't sound right to him, but the chance of Robert breaking down on that very secluded road on the way to Hotten, having to pull into a lay-by, their lay-by as if by pure chance was too perfect, and so the stage was set.

Aaron had already decided that there would be no new rings and that their rings much like themselves, although perhaps a little tarnished but they still remained; as did the sentiments within them. The idea to swap the rings had appealed to Aaron ever since they'd been put back on, the idea of them giving themselves back to one another, renewing all the promises those same rings represented, their vows they made to one another that stolen day in the garage in February, a time when all hope was lost and they were separated. It would never happen again. Messed up forever. He meant it

********************************************************

On the way to Hotten Robert knew there was something wrong with the car already cursing the quality of the service Cain Dingle provides; when it was no use he would have to pull over into the nearest layby. Fuming Robert calls Cain demanding he come and sort out his mess, upset not only that Cain wouldn't be able to come with the tow truck for another hour, but also that his plans for the perfect proposal were again scuppered. Robert often asked himself why he ever bothered to make plans as being a walking disaster would always seem to get in the way. For the next twenty or so minutes Robert attempted to call Aaron five times with no response, this only made him feel even more sorry for himself; on the day he was supposed to be sharing with the love of his life he found himself stranded on the side of a road attempting to sit as comfortably as his ridiculously long legs would allow him without of course denting his car bonnet. A tow truck emerges from round the corner, the sun was blaring he could barely see a thing but Cain was going to get it, both barrels.

Robert shielding his eyes from the sun as a figure gets out of the tow truck and walks towards him.

‘Hey Dingle, what the hell kind of time do you call this? An hour you said I've been sitting here like an idiot for almost two, because of your shoddy workmanship.’

Aaron walks towards Robert, wearing a new blue suit, along with black shirt a blue bow tie untied hanging loosely around his neck. Robert had to adjust his eyes, surely he was dreaming this he had succumbed to heat exhaustion and he was was imagining Aaron in a suit that looked so familiar he must've dreamed about it before.

‘Woah, that's not a nice way to greet your knight in shining tow truck is it?.’

‘Aaron. What are you doing here? More importantly what are you doing wearing a suit?.’

‘I'm rescuing my damsel in distress of course what else? Oh and the suits not for you just happened to be on my way back from a meeting with an investor for the scrapyard when Cain asked me for a favour.’

‘Well, I'm not happy with Cain.’

‘Well that's what you get for driving such a rust bucket of a car Sugden.’

Aaron as sassy as ever managed to distract Roberts suspicions or maybe it was just the sight of him in a suit, he knew what's that did to Robert, one of his weaknesses.

‘Soooo, those drinks with your mates not happening then?.’

Robert looked at Aaron confused almost forgetting the cover he had fabricated for his whereabouts today.

‘Errr, yeah we'll never mind I never was one for having friends anyway.’

Robert looking a little glum goes back to sit on the bonnet of his car looking a little down trodden. Aaron sees this and goes to sit beside him taking off his suit jacket and tossing it behind him. Aaron looking a little nervous his hands clenched in his lap, a little twist of his wedding ring a clear sign. Jostling Roberts elbow with his own.

‘Hey Robert it could be worse it could be Cain here with you rather than me, and I am wearing a suit.’ Robert smiles at this checking him out as he did so.

‘Don't get any ideas mind, I know what you're like, can't be trusted with yourself in this lay-by with me.’ Aaron biting his lip with anticipation for Roberts response.

‘Oh god I’m sorry I’ve been sat her feeling sorry for myself I didn’t even realise this was the layby... our layby.’

‘So your plans got messed up who knows today may just prove to be the best one yet. How about we crack open some of those beers you’ve got hidden in the boot before they get warm yeah?’

Robert looks a life shocked only just processing what he’s heard.  
Aaron already in the boot beers in hand.

‘Wait what? How did you? You knew about what I was planning all along?.’

‘The picnic yes Robert it seems you aren’t as conniving as you once were you’re losing your touch in your old age. There best not be any smoked salmon in here you know how I feel about that. No need for a blanket though not a sign of damp.’

Roberts mood lifted a little Aaron always had the means of putting a smile on his face, that had never changed.

‘I just wanted it to be perfect today for us but as always nothing ever easy with us is it.’

Just as quickly as Roberts mood had raised his heart sank a little. Aaron rests his hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

‘Good job I don’t want easy then.’ Aaron moves his hand from Roberts shoulder resting it on Roberts hand stroking the ring on his finger. ‘I want messed up forever with you, I love you.’

Robert looks at Aaron astounded as though it’s the first time he has ever heard those three beautiful words coming from the man he loves.

‘I mean it Robert, I love you, I never stopped.’

‘I love you so much Aaron and I just wanted to show you...’

Aaron stops him with the most passionate of kisses that deepens who every passing second. Pushing Robert further onto the bonnet, hitting his head off the windscreen.

‘OUCH! Watch it Dingle, this car is a classic my pride and joy this.’

‘Yeah... well you’re not gonna like this.’

‘Oh yeah...’ Robert smirked tongue between his teeth.

‘Yeah...’

This drive Aaron wild and Robert knew it. Aaron continuing his kiss even harder than before both only parting lips to smile at one another.  
Time passes how much who knows they both climb out the back of Roberts car, hair all dishevled and bodies satisfied.

‘So Mr Dingle are you happier now? I told you your day would get better.’ Aaron winks and Robert smiles in response.  
‘So how about we tow your ancient car back to the village, go home get a takeaway, watch a movie and get an early night?’

‘That sounds perfect.’

Aaron loads the car onto the how truck knowing full well what’s wrong with the car but still managing to give nothing away to Robert. The fumble I’m the back of the car was nothing to do with Aaron’s plan just a happy coincidence he wouldn’t mind repeating again.

‘Maybe it’s about time you get yourself a new car, a faster one I wouldn’t mind been seen in.’

‘Yeah, maybe.’

 

Theres a few minutes of silence in the tow truck broken by some patented Sugden sass to break the awkwardness of it all.

‘Not the first time you’ve got me in the passenger seat of this tow truck if my memory serves, it’s mad to think where we are now compared to then isn’t it.’

‘It’s funny what curve balls life throws at you.’

‘ I mean I thought I had everything that I would ever need from life back then, money, a big house a fancy car I had it all planned and then you came along and you changed everything. Changed my life. Changed my whole future.’

‘You better mean for the better Robert.’

‘Of course for the better how else would I mean it?’

Aaron turns to Robert and smiles, briefly moving his hand from the gear stick resting it on Roberts knee.

‘I had no idea what my future was going to be, I never thought that far ahead, people never stayed with me, until you...’

‘ Aaron, I don’t ever want to imagine a future without you in it.’

‘Yourl never have to Robert.’

Both of them lost in the moment and the sentimentality of the moment Robert never even realised the detour the tow truck had taken when driving back towards the village, taking a familiar but long since unvisited road.

‘Aaron, where are we going?’

‘Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten Robert...’

Robert laughs all be it a little worried.

‘Forgotten what?’

‘The way to our old meeting place back in the day.’

‘What? Why are you taking me to the barn Aaron?.’

‘I’m taking us to our barn Robert.’

As Aaron turns off to the road, Robert shifting a little uneasy in his seat he is totally dumbfounded by the sight of two cars parked outside.

‘Seriously what’s going on?’

‘Well it’s only right after you surprised me with a wedding I get to surprise you every now and again.’

The tow truck is parked. Everything is how Aaron had planned as they walk towards the barn they both reach out for one another’s hands. As they walk in they’re met with a picnic set up for two picnic basket check, blanket check, and not a smoked salmon in sight. Courtesy of Chas and Victoria but Robert didn’t need to know that right now. Robert goes over to assess the acceptability of a picnic organised by someone other than himself. Nodding in approval as he starts to snack on the food, stopping only to turn to look for Aaron. Now down on one knee.

‘Robert Jacob Sugden, you know, I know, will you marry me... again but properly this time?’ Aaron’s voice a little shaky waiting for Roberts response.

‘Err, Let me think about it.’

Just as Aaron’s about to kick off Robert lowers himself to the floor one knee raised with a proposal of his own.

‘Robert what are you doing?’

‘What does it look like? I’m proposing to you, you idiot.’

‘So will ya... Marry me?

‘Of course i will only if yourl marry me Mr Sugden.’

By this time Aaron and Robert both still proped on one knee, tears in both of their eyes, smiles bigger than the love between them.

‘Yeah I will.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Shut up.’

Aaron removes his wedding ring and as if their minds were one robert did the same. Swapping their rings as a sign of their renewed promise, love and trust. Just as they are about to kiss to seal their engagement. Chas Liv and Paddy and Victoria jump up from behind some hay bales dressed in their finest outfits.

‘Wooooooooooooo congratulations .’

Robert shocked by the sudden entourage of people in such a small barn, blissfully happy but also feeling a sense of dejavu he couldn’t quite place; but none of that mattered now all that mattered was the man standing in front of him and his happiness. Aaron was right the day hadn’t gone as badly as he thought. Aaron was always right. But he working tell him that. Ever. He’d never live it down. It was as though Aaron had read his mind.

‘See Robert i told you today wouldn’t turn out as bad as you thought. Also you being a human disaster wasn’t the real reason your car broke down.’ Aaron beaming laughing out loud a little. ‘They were all in on it too.’

‘I’ll get you back for this, all of you.’

‘Yeah but yourll0 never forget it though will ya?’

Robert shakes his head. Giving Aaron the biggest hearteyes humanly possible.

‘Never.’

Sealed with the most tender of kisses. They hold one another’s hand turning to face their once hidden public, wearing the biggest smiles since their reunion. The sounds of cheers and wolf whistles echoing through the barn, their barn. Aaron breaks up the moment as he hands Robert a box.

‘Oh one more Thing I thought you should probably have this back.’

Robert opens the box, mouth slightly aghast upon realising what it holds.

‘Aaron... my watch you found it.’

‘Well not exactly, Ive always had it, kept it close, kept you close.’

‘I don’t know what to say I thought I’d lost it forever.’  
‘Nah, it was never lost not really just misplaced. But before you go thanking me you may not when you’ve seen what I’ve done to it.’

‘What do you mean...’

Robert examines the watch as closely as he did the picnic, scanning it until he finds what Aaron meant. Inscribed on the back of the watch face was today’s date. Robert instinctively rubs his thumb across the inscription as though he was doing it himself. Robert looks from his watch to Aaron speechless as he puts on his watch. Back where it belongs.

‘ I never realised you were so sentimental.’

‘Well you know.’

‘Yeah I know.’

As if there was no one else in the room, hell it didn’t matter even if there was. In that moment all that mattered was each other. Blissfully happy, holding one another swaying along to their own song perhaps their song in their minds. Breaking their kisses only to show their contented smiles; their foreheads touching making that perfect heart shape in the way that only they do.

Two keystones United.  
Strong on their own.  
Unbreakable together.

A love unyielding.  
A future so bright.

Messed up... Forever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the tiniest of sneak peeks of a short proposal one shot I'm working on.  
> Should hopefully be completed by Friday.
> 
> It's gifted to @Robronfor3v3r on Twitter.  
> Who in NO WAY bribed me to write this with Ryan Hawley gifs.
> 
> So it's done. I managed it in three hours. It needs reviewing and editing but it's out there as promised. I've not watched Thursdays episode yet so let's see what my dream proposal scenario for them would be.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome as is constructive criticism.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Xoxoxo


End file.
